1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive muscle training device and a method for driving the passive muscle training device.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
One of the conventional muscle training devices known to applicant is the handle grip strengtheners which comprise two handles with one spring connected between the two handles. The user holds the two handles by one hand, and pulls the two handles toward each other, and the spring generates a resistant force to train the muscles of hand, fingers, and forearm.
Nevertheless, the hand grip strengtheners can only train the muscles in the direction that the muscles contract, and the muscles are trained by way of centripetal contraction. Users can easily give up using the hand trip strengtheners.
Applicant found out that a passive muscle training device can provide the muscles to be trained by both ways of centripetal contraction and centrifugal contraction, and users are not like to give up using the passive muscle training devices.
The present invention intends to provide a passive muscle training device and a method for driving the passive muscle training device to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.